This invention relates generally to a hydraulically operated vertical wood splitter and particularly to an improved log splitter which is smaller, faster, safer, easier and more convenient to use than log splitters most commonly in use. An adaptable blade mounting system permits the use of optional attachments, to replace the splitting blade, which allow the fundamental wood splitter structure to function as a multi-purpose hydraulic power unit.